callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee-Enfield
:For the assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Enfield. The Lee-Enfield is a bolt-action rifle that is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty & Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The Lee-Enfield is a British bolt-action rifle. It can kill in one shot, just like all other bolt-action rifles, but is unique in that its magazine contains 10 rounds rather than five. This means less reloads and more kills, which makes this weapon good for medium-long range fighting, and even some limited close-medium ranged fighting. In general, it is superior to the Kar98k and other bolt-action rifles. It kills in one shot, just as with the German weapon, and carries a 10-round magazine, with only slightly longer reload. However its ammunition can get to be scarce, found only in the Pegasus levels (both night and day) and the V-Rocket level, usually left behind by fallen comrades much like the Soviet Mosin Nagant. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield in multiplayer is issued to the British team, and can outclass most weapons at long-range and medium-range, as it kills in one shot to the head or chest, but carries a larger magazine, helping to gain more kills or allowing a user, who in other circumstances using another bolt-action would have run out of ammo, to kill their opponent. In this sense, it is a more forgiving rifle. Image:lee_1.png| Image:leeiron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the Lee Enfield is a default weapon on all of the British PPA levels. Its ten round magazine, combined with a fast bolt cycle, makes this one of the best bolt action rifles in the game. Ammunition will also be eaten up rather quickly, and the lack of extra weapons can cause this to need to be exchanged for another weapon, most likely a Kar98K. File:LeeEnfield.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Lee-Enfield. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The Lee-Enfield is largely the same as in the earlier installments, still being a one-shot kill at any range and issued to British soldiers. Ammo is more readily available, as it is found in every British level (again, left behind by dead comrades) yet not as abundant as the Kar98k. However, it holds 10 rounds of ammunition, allowing it to gain more kills without reloading. The British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Lee-Enfield. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is accurate, powerful, and has clear iron sights, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and carries a ten-round magazine. This allows for more kills, and faster kills, as it is unnecessary for a user to stop and reload. It is still, however, not very well suited for close-range combat. Image:lee_2.png| Image:leeiron_2.png|Ironsight Image:leesniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:leesniperiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty 3 The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty 3 is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British armies. The bolt system is slower than in Call of Duty 2. The rifle has a more powerful attack and more range in this game, however its iron sights are smaller. The scoped Lee-Enfield is found in the level Laison River. File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield.jpg|Main View File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield_ADS.jpg|Ironsight View Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Lee-Enfield is used by the Canadian (only in the last mission, Reichswald) and British forces. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) (ADS scoped) |pen = Medium |fire = Bolt-action |used = Britain |pickup = Hud lee enfield.png }} The Lee-Enfield originally appeared in Call of Duty: World at War, however, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and weapon files remained in the Mod Tools. It appears that Lee-Enfield was equipped with no attachments, bayonet, sniper scope, both of them and Rifle Grenade. If on PC on the mission Heart of The Reich if you enter the give all cheat you will get a flamethrower, a DP28, and a Lee Enfield. Oddly, but the version without attachments has no damage multiplier on helmet, while any attachment multiplies damage by 3.5. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it is a default weapon in The Relief of Bastogne, The Battle of Bure, and The Rhine. It is a powerful weapon on each of these missions. Leeenfield.png Leeenfieldads.png|Lee-Enfield iron sights Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Lee-Enfield in [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] can only be used with a scope, and is the same as all the other sniper rifles. It has a ten round magazine, while the other sniper rifles only carry five making it the best sniper rifle in the game. It carries five rounds per magazine in multiplayer, but it retains the 200 rounds maximum of backup ammo. All of the sniper rifles in the DS version look the same as the Lee-Enfield, and are reloaded the same way as the Lee-Enfield in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour. This is most likely due to the lack of memory space versus a larger gaming console. The bolt cycles at an insanely fast speed as well, along with the other snipers in the game. It is depicted to be only moved forward and down and is "shot" back when the gun is fired. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Lee-Enfield on DS 120px-Sniper Scope CoD WaW DS.jpg Trivia *In Call of Duty, the Lee-Enfield could only be reloaded mid-clip if five or more bullets were fired. *In Call of Duty 3 the gun can be reloaded at any time, regardless of rounds left. *In Call of Duty, there is no scoped Lee-Enfield, hence, the British use the Springfield as their sniper rifle. *Oddly, while all the installments in which this weapon appears is equipped with a 10-round magazine, it is only in Finest Hour that it is loaded with one single magazine rather than two stripper clips. Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Cut Weapons